nova_driftfandomcom-20200223-history
V0.22.10
| }} ---- __TOC__ }} * Steam Cloud save has been enabled! * Implemented fractional shot delay. Previously, firing delays could not subceed 1 game speed unit (or 1 frame). Also, they were always rounded to the nearest whole unit. As a result, you were limited to firing 60 times per second. Now, the remainder is stored and affects your next shot, allowing the game to fire an additional time in a frame when needed, as well as making rate of fire's effect on your DPS behave exactly as expected. This mostly matters for achieving very high fire rates with very fast firing weapons (for instance, with Warpath and Siege Weaponry) and for the Barrage super mod (especially in extreme cases such as Flak with Fusillade, where you will see a rather drastic increase in projectiles.) This change also affects Allies with Interceptor * Salvo now fires its Stockpile after your last burst has been delivered, instead of triggering after your first * Q and E keys now act as discrete left and right directional triggers for Strafe on mouse controls and WASD controls * Left and Right Shoulder Buttons now act as discrete left and right directional triggers for Strafe on gamepad controls * Custom bindings for discrete left and right directional Strafe / Displace can now be set for all control schemes * If you have both Strafe and Blink, Blink won't be triggered during a directional input, so that Strafe direction can be designated. This was done so that the mods can co-exist without Blink overriding Strafe * Updated the GUI art for WASD, Mouse, and Gamepad Strafe tutorial * Mines have been given updated artwork (it now matches the upgrade art) }} * For the purpose of buffs and debuffs, firing is now based on whether or not your weapon is on cooldown or charging, not whether or not the firing button is being held down. As a result, Hidden Power builds (and similar builds) never suffer the firing penalty, even for using Rebuke / Discharge / etc., and can take full advantage of Efficiency * The innate firing penalty to regeneration now also affects shield cooldown, but has been made less severe, -25% -> -20% * +15% -> +20% Efficiency bonus to total shield cooldown and regeneration * Shield Cooldown mods were providing a stronger effect than intended, in the same way that previous construct assembly mods and fire rate mods were. The more cooldown you had, the more extreme it became. As a result, shields cooldowns were reaching extreme values, especially Bastion. This has been made consistent with other systems * To partially compensate, several sources of Shield Cooldown have been increased * All shields, besides Bastion, have had their base cooldown reduced by .5 seconds * Flash Shielding: +20% -> +25% faster shield cooldown * Tempest Break: +15% -> +25% faster shield cooldown * Hidden Power: 5% -> 10% faster shield cooldown * Hidden Power: 5% -> 10% regeneration * Tempest Break shield cooldown and shield effect +25% -> +30% * Barrier Shield Cooldown penalty -10% -> -5% * Radiant Shields Cooldown penalty -15% -> -10% * Shielded Constructs damage reduction 20% -> 15% * The innate firing penalty to regeneration now also affects shield cooldown, but has been made less severe, -25% -> -20% * +15% -> +20% Efficiency bonus to total shield cooldown and regeneration * 800 -> 1200 Volatile Shields base damage * 400 x2 -> 600 x2 Warp Shield base damage * Bastion Shield: base cooldown 14s - 13s * Base regen 1.8/s -> 2/s * Regeneration and Rapid Reconstruction now apply a percentage value, +40% and +80% to the base value respectively, instead of adding base regen rate * Essence Sap max recovery per .25s duration reduced from 7% -> 6% }} * Barrage random range changed from -35% to +10% to -40% to +10% * +7 -> + 8 flat damage from Barrage * Barrage gets a malus: While you're firing, 15% slower total shield cooldown and -15% total recovery. (Note recovery affects all types of hull and shield healing) * Barrage random range now scales knockback, too * Firing Array now works with Barrage, applying its bonus to the first projectile fired * Blaster (the default weapon) no longer degenerates in damage. The base damage is now 17 x 2 * Blaster size and velocity has been slightly increased, resulting in slightly more range * 150 - 140 Railgun base damage. (Making this change hurts me more than it hurts you) * Railgun knockback reduced * Torrent and Flak have been rebalanced to be more comparable in terms of clear and DPS * 1.42 -> 1.5 Flak shots per second * Flak velocity has been increased slightly * 12 -> 10 Torrent shots per second (The sheer number of projectiles this was putting out was too difficult to balance around, especially with Barrage) * 20 -> 22 Torrent base damage * Torrent degenerates slightly more quickly }} * Viper now only gets crash damage reduction from Caustic Barrier for head-on collisions * Viper hull damage reduction maximum from Caustic Barrier 15% -> 10% * -15% -> -10% shield durability for Research Gear * 85 -> 90 base hull for Research Gear (I have plans later to make this Gear more appealing) * Changed the wording on Hullbreaker Gear from hull recovery to recovery to match its actual function * -40% -> -30% Hullbreaker shield durability * 125 -> 130 Hullbreaker thrust * Stealth cloaking weapon damage bonus +25% -> 50% total }} * Optimized damage floaters * Firing rules and systems have been organized and streamlined Category:Patch Notes